


A gift for the Radio Man

by LadySora13



Series: Reviving the Spirit [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loss of Virginity, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySora13/pseuds/LadySora13
Summary: When Elaine Valentine hears of Kent's kidnapping and eventual rescue by the Silver Shroud, he has yet to return to the radio. She decides she needs to surprise him.





	A gift for the Radio Man

**Author's Note:**

> I love a lot of the minor characters in the game and Kent takes the cake (Almost!) I hope to do a little one shot with ones like Arlen Glass, Vault Tec Rep, Jack Cabot, etc. I just hope you all like. Been fighting a bit of depression, why I have not really written much. But I am back on track! Well trying to get back to it really. Going to be trying to do one shots of characters I rarely see anything on.

"Oh thank god he is ok!"

  
Elaine watch from inside Kleo's shop as Nate held onto Kent as many of the watchmen would rush to assist.  Daisy leaving her shop to bring over what medical supplies they would need, soon enough the group moves towards the Memory Den.

  
She was relieved more than anything else, having heard from Daisy that Kent had been taken by Sinjin and Nate having rushed out to get him back. It was when hearing of his capture did she realize something, that she actually cared deeply for the ghoul.

  
But still things did not go back fully to what it once was, it has been near two weeks since Kent was rescued, his voice having yet to return to the radio waves. Deciding to see what was going on, she makes her way to the Memory den.

  
"Heya Irma, my lovely lady of memories, how has things been?"

  
"Oh hello there darling, been a while since you have come to see me. Have need for our services tonight?" Her tone soft as her eyes would trail over you. Though seeing the detective shaking her head, the woman became curious. "No? Then why are you here then dear?"

  
"Truth be told, this is about Kent, how is he doing today? It has been two weeks and he has not returned back to the airwaves, nor even let me in to visit. Have you had the chance to talk to him?"

  
Pondering a moment before adjusting her feathery attire, lips press in thought. "A few times, poor dear is still shaken from what happened. Even I could not get him out of that room."

  
Turning to stare at the closed door, feeling her heart ache for her radio man, then suddenly a idea came to mind. "Hey Irma, Mind if I borrow your dressing room here for the day?"

  
"Hm I suppose I could

let you for today, what are you planning?" Though before she could get an answer, that bright smile appears on Elaine's face before she rushes out. "What is that woman up to."

  
-Later that Night-

  
"T..tthanks for bring my food...Irma.." Kent's voice was weak, just barely above a whisper. Taking the plate of food over to his small table, eyes staring at the wooden cut out of the Silver Shroud. "I was a...f...fool to think I can make a...d..ifference.."

  
Settling back into his chair as he looked over the baked radroach meal, a faint knock came from his door. "Did you forget s..something?" Though he heard no voice, another soft knock came to from the door. "Hold on.."

  
Walking over towards his door, the soft rapping continues as he soon opens the door. Eyes widen as he looks to the woman that was standing before him.

  
Dressed in a black form fitted dress, her cleavage pushed out, the woman looked like someone out of the past. The veil over her face concealed her identity from Kent. His eyes continue to wander and found himself having trouble speaking. "W...who are yo..u...."

  
Her fingers raise to press against his ruined lips, red lips curling into a smile as she began to push him back into his room. Watching as Kent continues to back up before backing into his couch, amused with the surprised look in those beautiful eyes.

  
"Hmm you must be the wondrous Rhett Reinheart, you have done so much good helping my friend, the Silver Shroud."

  
"Wait....y..your..." all he could hear is her soft chuckles before she was standing before him, noticing those deep emerald colored eyes. Something about her seemed familiar, but he could not place her.

  
Chuckling as she slides herself into his lap, feeling the edges of her dress pull up her stocking covered thighs. But seeing the amazed look on Kent's face was warmed her heart, then places her hands on his shoulders. "I am the Mistress of Mystery, and for tonight my dear Kent, I am yours."

  
With a seductive grin, and softest of chuckles, she grinds herself down in his lap, hearing the groan from him. "I am so very proud of you Kent Connolly, you decided something had to be done." Moving her right hand to press over his rapidly beating heart. "You have an amazing heart...my wondrous Rhett.."

  
If ghouls could blush, his face would make even the reddest of tato's  jealous. "I..I am no hero...I...god kidnapped...t..tortured.." The memories began to play over in his mind, feeling the burn of the bullet going through his leg. But before his mind overtook his senses, he felt the warmth of her hands upon his cheeks.

  
Snapping from his trance to realize the Mistress of Mystery pressing against his chest, freezing up a little bit. But his arms remain at his sides, unsure of what he should do, this all seem like a dream to him.

  
"But nothing Kent, if it was not for your dream of a hero...." caressing his cheek as she would just smile under her veil. "Lives were saved...because of you. I admire you so much..." With that she would move her hands down to unlace her dress, slowly pulling away from him. "I believe a hero must be given a wondrous prize."

  
Standing before him, she would allow the dress to fall from her frame, emerald eyes remaining lock on Kent's face. The only thing covering her body was the pair of stockings on her legs and veil over her face, leaving the rest of her body was bare. Slipping back into his lap before he would snap out of the trance he was in, she could feel his hardness underneath.

  
Slowly she would take his hands and place them on her breasts. "Tonight my dear Kent, I shall fulfill your desires."  Shivering as she felt his fingers pinch her nipples, having to give a hearty groan for him. "There we go..." While his hands went to work on her breasts, she began to undo his shirt.

  
"Mi...mistress..." he mutters out, slowly pressing his face against her breasts, palms now kneading them slowly. "T..here is something you...s..should know. I...um..." But all he heard was a shushing sound, pulling away as he felt his shirt being pulled away. Soon a smile would pull on his lips, feeling her fingers move over his ruined flesh. "I..am not m..much to look at.."

  
Would only grin under her veil as her hands would reach down to work on his belt. "Come come now." Pressing her breasts up against him, feeling Kent shudder from the contact, her veiled lips press to the side of his cheek. "My Radio man...you are. And believe me, I shall make this moment unforgettable for you."

  
Raising a brow to the nick name, but the only sounds he could make were heated moans, as he feels the warmth of a hand stroking over his harden cock. Looking down to realize that she had managed to slip his pant down to his knees. "Do you want me my radio man?"

  
Shyly nodding as he felt her move up on his lap before feeling worried, he was so aroused, would he be able to make her feel good? "I..I...dunno if I...can..las..." suddenly he would give a loud moan, surely one Irma would easily hear. Feeling heat envelope around his cock, the tightness like a vice.

  
Hands move to grip tightly around her hips, to nervous to move anymore than he has to, but with those hips grinding down got him to buck. Feeling himself bottom out before he called out Mistress time and time again. With each rise and fall of her body, pressing his face against her breasts.

  
"So damn good....Kent!" shivers ran up her spine, back arching as she suddenly came upon him, clenching hard around him. Cheeks flush red as she continues to ride out her orgasm, feeling his fingers clamp hard. "Come for me my Radio man!"

  
In a bold move he lifts his hand up to pull away her veil and kiss her deeply, fumbling a bit on the kiss. "Mmist.....Elaine!" wrapping his arms tightly around her as he shakes hard, letting his warmth flood into her.

  
He dare not move as his orgasm began to ebb, feeling the energy drain away as he notices the veil that was still in his hand. Slowly he would peel away from her breasts, eyes timidly looking up, expecting her to be upset. But he found her face was flushed and the softest of smiles.

  
"I um.....h..i.." awkwardly saying as she would pull away with a giggle. "Eh heh..." Oh now he was not sure on what he should say. Still having this woman on his lap, and still deep within her to boot! "I..hope I..um...was ok..for you..."

  
Nodding her head before laying herself up against him, relaxing in the afterglow of the moment. "Very much, god I wish I would have approached you sooner Kent!" Taking in a deep breath before feeling a timid hand caress her cheek. "Hmm my radio man.." Leaning against his hand before kissing deeply against his ruined lips, arms wrapping around his body to pull closer.

  
"So...m..my mistress of m..mystery..that was a wonderful gif...."

  
*Knock * *Knock*

  
"Kent my man! Now that is the way we do it here in Goodneighbor! Now sister, don't keep him up to late!"

  
They both began to laugh as they hear Hancock from behind the door. Good lord tomorrow is going to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments equal Loves!


End file.
